


kihae | where have you been all this time?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [54]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Where have you been all this time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kihae | where have you been all this time?

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: Kind of sad

Kibum lets himself into the dorm, somewhat surprised to find that his fingerprint still grants him entry. The door clicks open and he steps in silently. He slips his sneakers off in the entry way and realizes that there are far fewer pairs of shoes than he remembered. 

“Hello?” he calls out tentatively. When nobody answers, he assumes that no one is home. He checks his watch: it’s ten at night, and he tries to remember what their schedules were like back when he was still in Super Junior. Would they be back soon, or would it be awhile?

Kibum walks into the common room and looks around. He spies a large photo of Donghae partially obscured by a photo of Heechul looking like a vampire. The corners are piled high with fan gifts and empty Korea Post boxes. The TV is definitely nicer than the crappy box television they had when he lived there. 

He offers a weak smile when he sees the photos from U era hanging on the wall. Their first win... right before Donghae’s dad died and Heechul got in that accident. He didn’t know how he felt about being in Super Junior then. That was after Kyuhyun had joined and after SM informed them that Super Junior wasn’t going to be a rotational group anymore.

He walks down the hall to peak into the bedrooms. To his surprise, the first door he opens is empty. A bed frame without a mattress and ancient-looking chest of drawers are the only things left.  _Heechul._

Kibum steps back into the hall and tries the next door, but this one is empty too. This one is a little messier than the other: a pair of athletic socks and some crumpled papers are strewn across floor. Kibum picks them up and reads the heading:  _Show Champion._   _When did Kangin move out?_  he thinks to himself.

Before he can poke around the other two rooms, he hears the front door open and freezes. Should he go out now and announce his presence or should he wait until whoever it is finds him? Or should he just sneak out and pretend he was never here?

“Let’s order chicken,” he hears Donghae say.

“Are you paying?” Leeteuk asks.

“I paid last time!” Hyukjae protests. Kibum chuckles silently to himself. Some things never change.

Donghae and Eunhyuk start arguing as a set of footsteps walk towards the hallway. “Somebody just order, I have to take a piss,” he hears Leeteuk’s voice say. Kibum tries to duck into Kangin’s abandoned room, but it’s too late.

“Uh can I help...” Leeteuk’s voice trails off as he realizes who it is. “Oh.”

“Hi,” Kibum replies awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to say. He hasn’t seen Leeteuk in over three years easily. His former leader looks at least ten years older, and his face holds wrinkles that definitely weren’t there before.

“Teukkie hyung?” Donghae calls. “What’s your credit card number?”

When Leeteuk doesn’t respond, Donghae comes bounding around the corner but screeches to a halt when he sees Kibum. The three stare at each other silently while Eunhyuk orders in the background. “The credit card number is--Teuk hyung, what’s your card number?” 

“You,” Donghae says softly.

Eunhyuk walks around the corner with the phone to see what’s the matter. When he sees Kibum, his eyes narrow and he says, “What are you doing here?”

They can hear the restaurant auntie calling through the telephone. “Yeobosaeyo? Is anyone there?”

“Where have you been all this time?” Donghae asks finally, breaking the silence.

“Sorry I haven’t called,” Kibum apologizes lamely. “I’ve been kind of busy with my, uh, dramas.”

“Oh yeah?” Donghae replies. “ _What_  dramas? We haven’t seen you in any.”

“Oh I was uh,” Kibum clears his throat, “in some Chinese dramas.”

“Really? So was Siwon,” Donghae shoots back. “You know, our  _member_.”

“Hae...” Leeteuk mutters, but he doesn’t say anything further. After all, most of the other members had been in some sort of dramas or filming while still being active members.

The restaurant auntie gives up and hangs up. 

“Look, if you didn’t want to be with us, why didn’t you just say that?” Donghae asks. “Instead of giving us this bullshit about ‘dramas’ and ‘filming’ and crap like that?”

“Hyung, I--”

“Why didn’t you keep in touch when you left?” Donghae asks angrily. “Even Hankyung-hyung stays in touch and he hardly speaks Korean anymore.”

“I’m sorr--”

“He even comes to visit when he’s in Korea,” Donghae continues. “You live in Seoul and don’t ever stop by.”

Kibum wants to yell back that Donghae doesn’t understand and that Donghae would’ve done the same thing, except that Donghae would  _never_  leave. And not for the first time, he wonders if he should’ve done things differently.

Eunhyuk’s eyes are filling with tears, and Leeteuk stands between Donghae and Eunhyuk looking at Kibum without saying a word, which is almost more frightening. Kibum is suddenly glad that Heechul and Kangin aren’t there.

Kibum takes a deep breath and looks up at the three of them. “I’m here now. Can we talk?”

When the three of them don’t respond, he says, “I’ll even buy dinner.”

They consider and then nod slowly. Eunhyuk hands Kibum his phone and presses redial. Right before the auntie picks up again, Kibum says, “On one condition.”

“What?”

“You don’t let Kangin or Heechul murder me.”

Eunhyuk offers a shaky grin and pats him on the shoulders. “Just don’t break his earphones.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have very mixed thoughts on Kibum. I personally think he never wanted to be a singer. He wanted to be an actor instead, which was somewhat similar to what Heechul wanted to do. So when he was put into a project group, it was kind of great. He could get his name out, get famous, and then go on to do what he really wanted. But when Super Junior actually started to go somewhere, he realized that if he didn't get out now, he never would. So he kind of disappeared before "Sorry Sorry" to do who knows what.
> 
> I don't blame Kibum for what he did; if he didn't want to be in SJ that's completely fine. My main issue is that people still consider him a full-fledged member of Super Junior even though he was really only around for 2 out of 7 full length albums, and still treat Zhou Mi and Henry like crap. Even though they've been with Super Junior /since/ 2007-2008, which was right around when Kibum left.


End file.
